step a little closer and i'll see your light shine
by sparkling skies
Summary: Oneshot. Todd gets Massie's help to pick out a Christmas present for Claire. Happy Holidays, everyone!


My dear readers: I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! Or, if your family doesn't roll that way, a happy holidays. It's actually snowing outside right now, so I think we might have the first white Christmas here in _years._ I'm so excited! Everyone who's snowed in at home is probably cursing me for being happy, but what can I say? I love winter. Anyways, this is dedicated to all the wonderful friends I've made here at fanfiction. Keep staying cool, guys!

(…did anyone get the joke? It's cold outside… keep staying cool… get it? Sigh. I know: I'm lame.)

**~ step a little closer and i'll see your light shine ~**

**-a one shot-**

"I. Hate. Cold."

Massie Block gingerly slipped into the warmth of the cluttered kitchen, quickly shoving the door closed behind her and locking the remaining frosty air outside where she hoped it would miraculously disappear. She tugged off the purple beanie pulled tightly over her pink ears, and yanked off each matching glove, tossing them onto the granite counter beside her.

"Whoever the hell decided that a white Christmas was worth dreaming about was seriously disturbed. It's more like a nightmare. And I for one hate dreaming anyways." The brunette kicked off her snow plastered boots with an undisguised pleasure as they hit the wood floors with a loud thud. "To heck with all this crap. I am no longer giving in to you and your begging just because you waited until the night before to buy presents. Jesus."

"Don't blame me for this. I begged everyone else to come before I came to you, yet they didn't say yes. You could've said no too. Technically it's all your fault."

Massie whirled around in a huff. "Don't you _even_ go there, Todd Lyons! This is my house, and I have every right to kick you back outside to freeze your ass off! Do _not_ test my patience!"

The strawberry blonde boy just grinned good-naturedly and ruffled Massie's curls as he passed by, picking up several shopping bags resting by her side. "It's kind of hard not to test your patience, Mass. For one, there's hardly a time when you're not all puffed up. And secondly, you're just so damn cute when you're mad that I simply can't resist." He glanced back to see the brunette turn bright red in anger, and chuckled.

"Where do you think you're going anyway?" Massie demanded, hurrying to block his way before he made it out of the kitchen.

He skidded to a stop, and the bags jostled against Massie as she placed her slender hands on his muscular chest, stopping him. Todd raised a single light eyebrow, the hint of a smile haunting his lips. "To the living room. Would you rather go elsewhere?"

Massie grimaced and jerked her hands away from his chest. "I would rather you go home. Isn't this a tad past your bedtime, little Lyons?"

He smirked at her small form and carefully nudged her out of his way, his nearly six foot frame overpowering hers easily. "So is that your way of hinting towards the bedroom instead? Not so subtle with your wants. I know how hard it is for you to be seductive around my overwhelming sexiness, but really, Massie, don't lower yourself to practically begging. That would be a shame. Too bad for you, I sadly have presents to wrap. Next time though, I promise." He tossed the bags onto the floor by the white leather couches in Massie's living room, and threw himself on the carefully fluffed pillows, instantly flattening them to pancakes.

Massie paced after him, feeling completely helpless. She wasn't big enough to _make_ the younger boy leave, and he obviously didn't respect her higher status in age. She was too tired to have to watch up on him and make sure he didn't wreck the house . . . she made an irritated sound in the back of her throat and skulked into a nearby closet to find materials. Tape, scissors, wrapping paper, boxes, ribbon.

Todd tilted his head slightly as she sat down in the floor by his feet, dragging a colorful silk scarf that stood sharply against the dark room out of a nearby bag and folding it in a skilled way that he couldn't really understand the steps for. He pondered how there was any other way to fold a scarf other then the obvious, but Massie seemed to know how. She caught his curious look with tired eyes, and he frowned as he slid down onto the floor next to her.

"You look tired," he observed, confused. "Why are you so tired? I know you're ancient but shouldn't you have a little more pep then that? "

She pointed towards a clothes box and gestured for him to hand it to her. After he did and she had set the carefully folded scarf into the container, placing the top over it all, hiding the bit of color that had brightened the room, she finally allowed an answer. "I'm only nineteen," she said, some cynicism lacing her words. "And you, grasshopper, are sixteen. I am far from ancient."

He rolled his eyes, but otherwise smiled. His tone had softened when he noticed that she really wasn't in the mood for skirmishing. It upset him in a way, that she wasn't acting quite herself: the ironic, put-together, passionate and excitable girl he'd come to know through his sister's friendship. It was disconcerting.

She looked at him. "Claire'll love that scarf you know. It's so _her_. Bright and amazing and way too cheerful for its own good." She skimmed the box with her fingers before decidedly sitting it in Todd's lap and shoving paper, scissors and tape in his hands. "Get to it," she ordered, and leaned back against the couch. Her knee rested lightly against his thigh, but neither moved.

"Anyways, I'm probably tired because it's so damn cold outside, and I just spent my night fighting the crowds so we could get your sister a present that should have been bought weeks ago. Not to mention the fact that we could have totally just taken something from my closet that I haven't worn yet and given it to her." She flicked the dark bangs out of her face, and slouched down.

"Another hint to go to a secluded area?" Todd teased. "Jeez, Mass. I didn't know you felt so badly about it. I know I'm fascinating with how freaking gorgeous I am, but calm yourself for goodness sakes."

Massie snorted. "This whole house is a secluded area. If I wanted you, I would have got you already." He glanced at her in time to catch a weary grin. He tossed aside his finished present, and slouched down with Massie.

She caught her breath faintly, as his shoulder brushed against hers, and his hip bumped into her own. He looked down at her, and she was struck that Todd Lyons really wasn't all that hideous. He wasn't unpleasant to look at all, actually. She squinted at him. How had she not seen the electric flecks in his blue eyes before?

He blinked at her for several moments, before stammering out, "W-why is the house so empty anyways? Christmas is in about," he stared at the grand clock hanging on the shadowed wall, "like, two hours ago."

She shrugged, but looked away from his face. "I dunno. Why is it ever so empty? My parents are probably at some business party, clinking glasses with important people while they try to get in good with them." She shrugged again. "It doesn't matter. I don't like this holiday all that much."

Todd gently brushed a loose curl away from her face; he couldn't help it. Her voice had gotten so sad that resisting the urge to touch her was impossible. She shivered at the contact. "Maybe," he pulled his hand away, "if you weren't so alone when the holiday came around, you'd come to like it more."

She gazed at him intently. "It's here, remember? And I don't seem to be alone."

"Is it better then usual?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really." She shook her head.

His eyes widened and he bit his lip. "That's a problem," he confided to her.

Her eyebrows collided, but she nodded her agreement. It was a problem.

He ducked his head down to hers. She could feel his minty breath on her face; he could here her inhale sharply. Without warning, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. He met hers willingly, and kissed her back so softly it could barely be counted as a kiss. More of a hint at one.

He leaned back, and caught her eyes. "What about now?" Todd asked breathlessly.

Massie shook her head. "No," she whispered.

He brushed his lips against her jaw. "Now?" Todd's mouth swept her ear as he asked. His teeth grazed her lip. "Or now?"

Instead of an answer, she wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her. "It's getting' alright," she murmured. He grinned and caught her with one genuine and sincere kiss, before he pulled back, stood up, and seized Claire's present.

He reached down, smiling, and pulled Massie to her feet. She glared at him, but there was an air of pleased content that dulled its usual venom. "We," he jogged into the kitchen and tossed her her hat and gloves, "are going home."

She sent him a bewildered look, and gestured around her. "Believe it or not, kiddo, I seem to be home already."

"This is not a home. This is a house."

"Is there a difference?" She asked, sliding her boots back on, despite her current argument.

He waved her off. "Of course there is. You have a house, I have a home. A home is filled with life; a house is a secluded area. And we don't need any of those right now." He gave her a husky grin. Despite herself, she laughed at his flirting.

"Whatevs. Just wait for a sec while I get some clothes."

"No need. Clothes are optional."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Don't get too confident. I'd hate for your ego to ruin things."

-----

Claire tugged the lid of the box open and shown a brilliant smile as she pulled the colorful scarf out of its confinement. "Todd, how in the world did you pick out something so beautiful?" she asked with happy puzzlement.

The younger boy motioned towards Massie, sitting across the room from him and next to Claire. "Miss Massie helped me out."

Massie smiled at her friend. "Merry Christmas. Feel free to pick something out from my closet later, too."

Claire giggled. "Thanks, Mass, but Todd, seriously, you have got to stop following her around. It's kind of creepy." She sent Massie an apologetic smile.

"He really wasn't all that bad company, actually." Massie shared a knowing grin with Todd when Claire wasn't looking. "I'd almost say that I enjoyed it."

"Well, you know, Massie has always had trouble dealing with her intense longings for me."

Claire grimaced. "Ew. Could we please not talk about stuff like that? As if Massie would fall for a goof like you." She laughed at her brother's offended face, before turning back to her scarf. "Seriously though, that's so gross to think about. I don't know what I would do if that were to happen."


End file.
